


days

by choir



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir/pseuds/choir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On sunny days, Takao lounges out on the deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days

When it’s sunny out, Takao lounges out on the deck, letting warmth seep into his bare chest. The dog that Takao insisted on getting, a strong yellow lab named Asa-chan that Midorima swears hates his guts, curls up by Takao’s legs on days like this, and they nap like that for a while while Midorima watches from the door.

Midorima pleads insanity on letting Takao move into his house, letting him weasel his way into chores, dinner, and eventually, showers. Takao refuses to do dishes, hates the sound of the vacuum, and sometimes disappears for hours, only to come back sweaty and hot from basketball and then wipe it all off on the couch, spreading out like a cat and soaking the pillows. On these days, Midorima shoves him into the shower, but then gets pulled in, too, and he finds himself leaning up against the tiles, catching glimpses of himself through the mirror, mouth wide and cheeks burning. When Takao comments on this, face pressed against his shoulder, Midorima turns and faces the other way.

There are other days, too; when Takao wrestles with Midorima in the living room over who makes dinner. He laughs when he pins Midorima, whispering into his ear that he knows Shin-chan hates his cooking, anyways. Midorima gets angry because he might burn himself, it’s an unlucky day, but Takao is already running off to the deck and sprawling out with Asa-chan, her big golden body burying him under piles of fur as she barks.

There is after work, when they go on walks with Asa-chan, her tail waving back and forth as if she is laughing at Takao’s idiotic comments; at dinner, when Takao wolfs down the tofu, brown rice, and broccoli that Midorima makes, even though he doesn’t particularly like eating healthy; and in bed, when Takao curls into Midorima’s back and breathes against his hips, steadily sliding his tongue inward. When weekends roll around, Takao invites Kuroko and Kagami over,  _because Asa-chan just_ loves  _Tetsuya-san_ , Takao insists, and Midorima wonders when Takao started calling Kuroko by his first name.

“Why did you move in with me?” asks Midorima as he cleans dishes; he can hear Kagami yelping from the other room, and can almost  _see_  the smile on Kuroko’s face as he teases Kagami over Asa-chan’s barking.

“Because I love you,” says Takao with a straight face that blooms when he sees the tips of Midorima’s ears turn red. He kisses the back of Midorima’s neck and waltzes back to their company, throwing himself into the pile of man and dog on the carpet.

Midorima watches Takao’s back, and decides that he is a tyrant. He tells Takao this later, when he lathers shampoo into his hair, and Takao laughs and laughs until Midorima dunks him under the overflowing water of the bathtub, staring at how Takao’s hair plasters to his face and neck when he comes up for air, face a little red and sputtering. _You’re such a martinet, Shin-chan_ , Takao says as he washes the shampoo out for Midorima, fingers massaging his head.

When Takao starts chuckling again, Midorima leans in and kisses him until he’s silent.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 8/26/12.


End file.
